A Kiss Under the Full Moon
by amayaxmusic1
Summary: Clover had always admired Spain and once she gets to attend her dream university there's always a smile. Romano and Italy are brothers as well as countries, however she's just the city of Venice. She follows the sound of music only to find herself in Antonios gaze, she refuses to think it's love at first sight but she finds herself falling for him. Spain x OC if he's OOC I'm sorry!


Being here in my dream home was an amazing feeling, I had always admired Spain for its amazing weather, divine food, exotic history and romantic music. As I walked through the streets of Madrid I embraced the warm breeze and the alluring smell of food, but before food I wanted to have a look in the town square. My sandals clacked against the tile floored path as my sun dress flowed with the wind whilst still clinging onto my figure. I could still remember the look on my father's face when he saw me in this dress, he cried on mama's shoulder whilst wailing about how I'd still be his little girl and would fend off any man who tried to make a move on his beautiful little girl'. I didn't think I was beautiful, or even pretty for that matter. But I didn't care, I knew that there was one man who'd love me for me; at least I hoped. My caramel locks were tied together with a red ribbon in one loose French braid that I had slung over my shoulder so it now rested on my back; just brushing my hips. My full fringe just brushed my long black eye lashes whilst two bits of hair were dangling along the sides of my face to frame it. It made my midnight blue eyes stand out more. As I walked through the centre of town, I was thankful that I could speak fluent Spanish, a lot of the history info was in Spanish so now that I had noted everything down, all I needed to do was translate it into English and my history report was complete, and yes, I was doing school work in my free time. I'm 19 and didn't want to fool around and be stupid just so I could get a good degree; so what? In my opinion the people who messed around during classes were stupid, no offense intended. But to be honest, all I really wanted was to become a dancer. The one thing I felt I needed to achieve. Sheets of music, tempos and beats were all the things that ran through my mind. I matched my pace to a familiar beat and hummed the tune of a random song; I couldn't help but do a little turn before walking again. The sun was setting again; it seemed to make my tan glow. My eyes searched the sky in wander. My home away from home; cheesy line but powerful in its own right. Even though I missed my family and friends, the smiles I got from the people here kept my heart at bay.

I scribbled away on my new notepad, writing notes in English and new words in Spanish whilst doodling on the sides of the page. I continued to walk down the wide alleys, writing, checking for mistakes and even writing some lyrics for a soon-to-be song. A beautiful sound entered my ears. I could tell that the guitar was in great condition and the player took great care of it. I could hear a soft yet strong voice sing along. Perfectly in tune. I listened to him more, I could hear him much clearer. I quickened my pace. His voice went mellow then went into a perfect crescendo with the guitar. He handled the guitar with gentle hands; I could hear the way his fingers glided over the strings. _Who is this person? _My speed went into high gear as I sped past the villagers. Turning left for the second time I found myself at the very spot I wanted to be in. The town square. The walls were covered in colourful posters, many cafés were set with filled seats and alluring aromas, in the middle of the huge square was a stone fountain with clear water and decorative art work. There he was; the man I was looking for. He sat on the edge of the fountain, feet crossed over, guitar sitting comfortable in his lap, I could see the dark strap over his body making sure the guitar stayed put. Black slacks covered his long legs whilst a pair of black converse were on his feet. His white shirt sleeves were rolled up just elbow and the front two buttons of his shirt were left open giving me a tease of his muscular chest and sun kissed skin. His facial feature were perfect but his brown scruffy locks covered his what I thought to be closed eyes; just brushing his eye lashes. Adding up his looks and shown talent I gave him an easy 10 out of 10. But for some reason, I felt that he deserved more; much more. Deciding to approach him after I had a listen I leaned back on the entrance of the square, sandals grazing on the cement. I hummed along, following his tempo, I opened my closed eyes to see him looking at me with astonished eyes, through the small crowd that had gathered I saw that his gaze softened before showing a gentle smile at me. The blood rushed to my cheeks but I didn't waver my gaze away from his spectacular emerald eyes. After what seemed to be an eternity of beauty he ended with a vibrato on his last note before giving a gentle sigh. The crowd applauded, cheered and some girls gave the man flirtatious winks. I gripped my dress in anger, having no idea why I felt this way. _'Relax, it's not like this guy's your boyfriend' _But the annoying voice in my head kept telling me that I wanted to be with him. Call it anything you like, I still refuse to believe that this was love at first sight. I hadn't even talked to him yet, I had no idea what I was going to say to him!

The crowd soon went away and I could see many coins in his open guitar case. _'Might as well give him some reward for his amazing performance'. _I walked up to him, wallet in hand and some confidence in my eyes. Fishing out a coin I tossed it in the case. I never heard it meet the others. A large hand caught the falling Euro. I looked up only to meet a pair of gorgeous green eyes.

"Here you go, chica." He said, dropping the coin back into my open wallet before zipping it back up for me. _'Even his voice is perfect!' _I could hear his attractive Spanish accent.

"But it's for you! Your performance was so amazing!" My cheeks were flushed as he grinned back.

"I can't accept money from such a beautiful girl!" My cheeks darkened even more. I hid behind my loose strands of hair. _'He thinks I'm beautiful!' _My mind practically screamed at me.

"You shouldn't hide your lovely face bonita! No one will see your beautiful smile!" His strong but soft hands brushed my locks of hair away, tucking them behind my ear. He smiled.

"Now let's see a smile." Full filling his wish I managed to bring the sides of my mouth up.

"You look wonderful Hermosa!" My smile grew wider.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked, slipping my wallet into my messanger bag.

"I'm Spain, but you can call me…" He plucked a dark red carnation from the flower cart nearby.

"Antonio…" God his voice was sexy. I grasped the stem of the red flower before pulling it toward me. _'He's a country!?' _

"You're a country too?!" He seemed surprised.

"I am, are you?" I shook my head.

"No my brothers are. I'm just a city." I placed my hand out for him to shake.

"I'm Venice, but call me Clover please." He grasped my hand and to my astonishment he brought it to his lips before kissing it tenderly. He glanced up at me.

"Then Clover it is. Welcome to Spain Hermosa." I could only hide behind the small carnation, letting its scent invade my senses. This was the start of a beautiful friendship, maybe something more.

* * *

After meeting Antonio I bid him farewell with a sad smile. An unexpected frown crept onto his lips before he searched through on e of his pockets, fishing out a slip of paper. He turned his head to the right, his eyes searching for something; I followed his gaze only to find myself looking at another brunette headed male.

"Oi Romano, could you toss me a pen!?" So that was Romano, Italy told me about him, despite him being my brother I rarely got to see him, we only spoke on the phone. The amber eyed man grabbed a random pen from a table before saying:

"Here, next time get it yourself jerk!" The pen left Romano's hand, travelling through the air before landing in Antonio's palm. He began to scribble away on the slip of paper.

"W-What are you doing?" He pulled my frame toward him, I felt him push something into my right hand before enclosing it with his fingers. He brought his lips to my ear.

"Promise to meet me here tomorrow, Hermosa. I'd like to see you again." I could only nod and wrap my arms around him loosely. I let him snake his arms around my waist gently. We let go at the same time, our eyes met. He winked at me in an affectionate manner.

"I'll see ya tomorrow then hermosa." I nodded with a smile and with one last wave, I could no longer see him.

When I got to my apartment I placed the carnation in a small face with water before locking the door. I threw my keys on the glass table, dropped all of my bags and flung myself onto my couch. In my hand was a slip of paper with 11 digits written in neat hand writing. I shakily got my phone out, unlocking it as slowly as possible. With my nimble fingers I slowly but surely placed each digit in its right position. I pressed the call button. My heart thumped, its beat filling my ears. I found it hard to swallow. After 2 rings he answered.

"Hola." I replied instantly.

"H-hi Antonio, it's me; Clover."

"Oh it's lovely to hear your voice again chica!" I laughed a bit, my smile widened.

"We just spoke an hour ago you know?"

"An hour too long hermosa!" My heart started to beat at an even faster pace. I gulped.

"A-anyway, what time do you want me to meet you tomorrow, I've gotta go to do something at the university so I just wanted to know. I have a bad habit of being late." He gave out a chuckle before answering.

"I could pick you up if you'd like; what time dya want me there?" I told him what Uni I attended and what time he needed to pick me up.

"You must be top-notch if your studying there hermosa! I've got to dance with you soon! I'll teach you everything I know!" I smiled even more.

"Gracias Antonio"

"No problem hermosa. I'll pick you up at half past 3, OK?" I confirmed him then looked at the clock.

"Oh crud, sorry Antonio I'd love to talk for longer but I've gotta finish 4 more pages of my course work." Stupid homework.

"That's too bad, I can't wait to see you tomorrow Clover. Good nigh hermosa."

"Good night Antonio. Call me!" And with that I regrettably hung up. I glared at my homework. To tell you the truth, I was meant to do the architecture report which was meant to be 11 pages all together. That counted 4 sketches of our own designs; each one had to have the theme of a country. Shutting the curtains I slipped off my sun dress, chucked my hat in a random direction and trudged into my room, phone and course work in hand. I threw both items onto the bed and threw on a random pair of pjs, my room was warm so I just stuck with a loose vest and under shorts. I turned the bedside lamp on to shed some light in my dark room. I had missed my train so I had to take the late one; I barely made it.

During the hour I was thoroughly inspired by the buildings in the Asian continent. Painted flowers, bonsai decorations, golden roofs, the use of the colours red and gold, etc… I had created my own temple which was inspired by Asia; I had just finished my stadium inspired by Greece and Rome. I set my course work to one side, slid under the covers and switched the lights off. I could already feel the butterflies in my stomach. I turned onto my side with a smile. I couldn't wait until to tomorrow.

* * *

My alarm clock rang ruining my lovely dream, and yet, it was of me and Antonio, we may have been dancing…; but that's not important right now! Wriggling out of the bed I slammed my hand onto the alarm clock making it silence before running into the bathroom to get ready for school. I really did take my time in the shower because when I got out of it the time was half past 7.

"Crud!" I slipped on my clothes and tied my hair into two side ponytails with bright blue ribbons. I put on a yellow two shoulder off with the words "Ciao baby!" written in bubble blue with a light blue mini skirt. The be truthful my lecture starts at about half 12 and my dance practice was at 11 so I decided to hang out in the town square, hoping to see Antonio earlier than planned.

The train ride was surprisingly quick and the train itself was practically empty. The weather was surprisingly cooler than normal; the sun was only a bit visible; I shivered at the new feeling. In my messenger bag as my course work, sketch book, pencil case and notebook. My wallet was hidden within the lot.

I didn't get lost this time, the fountain the square was easy to find. I turned to my right only to see Romano; Lovino to me. I grinned.

"Hi Lovino!" He turned to me with shocked eyes before scowling.

"Why are you here, damnit!?" A frown made its way to my lips.

"Why are you so rude even in the morning? Don't you have any manners?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Just answer the damn question Clover." I sighed before going up the steps until I was right in front of him. I plunged my right index finger in between his eyebrows.

"Ya know if you keep that up your face will stay that way, not to mention the wrinkles with come much earlier." He grasped my wrist in a vice grip.

"Clover…." _'Hehe, he sure gets pissed quickly.' _ I pulled away with a grin.

"If you must know I'm currently attending university here since I've always wanted to study here. You?" he smirked.

"I'm helping that tomato bastard out at the café." Wow. That surprised me. Loving helping?

"Really ?" I heard the door behind Lovino open.

"Really really hermosa!" My heart skipped a beat. _'What do I say, what do I say!? Uhhh….' _A tint of pink made its way to my cheeks.

"T-that's a shocker! Ehehe….." _'Think Clover think!' _I spoke without thinking.

"I-I hope you don't mind me passing by, I just walked around without think" _'What a lie.' _Antonio smiled whilst Lovino's smirk widened. Just as he was about to speak a familiar voice came in.

"Hey-a- big brother, have you seen-a-my…." I shifted a bit only to see a very familiar face to match the voice. I grinned.

"Ciao bella!" I ran to give Feliciano a bear hug.

"Ciao Feliciano!" I breathed out. I missed my brother so much, so being able to do this again made my heart warm with happiness. I grabbed Lovino's hand and pulled him into the hug.

"W-What the hell-?!" I cut him off.

"Shut up. I haven't been able to see you guys so give your little sister a hug!" I heard him growl.

"C'mon big brother, have a heart!" I smiled once I felt his arm go around my waist slowly. I felt him smile in my shoulder.

"Veee~" I let go before turning to Antonio who had a handkerchief of the Spanish flag.

"Huh?" That was me.

"I'm so moved hermosa! But where's my hug?" I grinned before walking up to him.

"Here!" I said happily, wrapping my arms around his neck. I twitched at the fact that I had to go up on my tip toes. I felt him snake his warms around my waist. I wished that moment could last forever, however there was surprise breeze coming my way. I felt my skirt ride up. I heard a gasp.

"I didn't know you wore lace bella! You've-a- grown up!" That was Feliciano. I pushed away from Antonio's warm hug on instinct and pulled my skirt down making sure my undies weren't showing.

"Very nice" I glared at Lovino who was laughing his ass off. _'This is so embarrassing!' _I tried to hide my blush from the boys but failed miserably. I felt a pair of large familiar hands on my hips. I soon found myself being gently pushed into the café before being led up the stair, finally ending up on the top floor. The large hands slowly slid off my hips; once they did I swiftly turned around only to meet a pair of green eyes. Antonio.

"Sorry about that hermosa; they kind of ruined the moment huh?" I could only nod for I knew my words would go against me.

"So since you're here do you want something to eat?" He grinned at me in a welcoming manner.

"N-no I'm-" Right on queue my stomach roared loudly. My blush darkened whilst he gave out a loud laugh.

"You say that but your stomach doesn't!" He continued to laugh whilst I looked down at the wooden floor in sham. _'How much worse could things get?!' _His laughter ceased itself as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"I'm only joking hermosa, anyway what would you like to eat?" Did he have to ask the hardest question ever? I glared at the wall before finally making a decision.

"I'll have a mocha, some churros and grilled bacon please!"

"Very good choice her mosa! Come with me downstairs and you'll get to see the chef in action!" He winked at me, grasping the tips of my fingers gently. I nodded enthusiastically. When we were at the bottom of the stairs and in the kitchen I came up with a stupid assumption.

"You don't have one of those aprons saying 'Kiss the cook' do you?" He burst out laughing before giving me a flirtatious wink.

"Maybe" I giggled. I sat on one of the bar stools whilst I watched Antonio work his magic. Up first was my mocha coffee and churros.

"Here ya go chica! Bacons coming!" I blushed when I saw that Antonio had put a certain amout of milk in so there was a huge heart in my mocha. I smiled to myself as I chewed on a churro. In the kitchen I could hear the bacon sizzling. The bacon came surprisingly quick, I watched his muscles flex slightly as he put the tray down. I took in the heavenly scent.

"Gosh this smells amazing! I was about to pick up a piece but he beat me to it. he popped the end into his mouth and smiled sweetly at me.

"It sure does! Hope you don't mind me picking at your food hermosa!" I shook my head, picking up a piece.

"Of course I don't mind, you made it after all." I bit into it to meet a juicy yet crispy flavour. My meat heaven! He laughed a little as I took another huge bite hastily.

"I see you like my cooking hermosa." I nodded quickly, gobbling down a 3rd piece.

"Pretty much!" I finished about 5 pieces before leaving 2 for Antonio. I swallowed down the rest of my mocha, finally feeling the effect kick in. I shook my head a bit.

"Now the coffee kicks in! Thanks for that Antonio; you don't have the time do you?" He checked his watch.

"It's about half past 8 chicha, why?" I frowned.

"I've gotta go to a dance class at 11." He seemed surprised.

"Your teacher wouldn't happen to be Camellia would it?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, how did you know?" He pointed to Lovino who we could see clearly through the window.

"He told me, not to mention Italy always brags about how good you are. Reason why I know is because my cousin is friends with her." He quickly looked at his phone which was set on the side.

"Dance class is cancelled; Camellia fell down the stairs, broke her writing arm and twisted the ligaments in both her ankles." I cringed.

"Really!? How long is she off for?" He checked his phone again.

"2 to 3 months. Sorry hermosa." I frowned again.

"Don't worry Antonio, it's not like it's your fault or anything!" He gave me a look.

"I know but still, seeing you sad makes me sad…" Queue the blush.

"If it helps I'd be more than happy to dance with you for the time being." _'Eh!? My dream's going to come true!?' _

"That'd be wonderful! I'd like that very much!" He was about to reply but my phones tune interrupted him. I waved a hand, he just mouthed an OK and smiled. I pressed answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Clover, its Miranda!" I glared.

"What do you want?"

"Well I just needed to tell you that our lecture on architecture is only until 1 so I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere?" I sighed.

"Sorry Miranda but I'm busy tonight." She gasped. Crud.

"OMG! Don't tell me that you've got a date!" I blushed at that one word. Date. I instantly hung up.

"Who was that?" Antonio asked. I let out a small grumble before answering.

"My friend from Uni. She was asking if I was busy tonight, I told her that I was and then she went all 'OMG you've got a date right?!' then I just said goodbye and hung up." Not much of a goodbye but still. I took a sip of my coffee whilst he bit the end of a bacon strip.

"Why did you hang up and not tell her about our date?" '_What!?' _I choked on my mocha, needing air quick. He patted my back lightly.

"Are you OK chica?" I waved a hand once more, coughing a bit again before swallowing some air.

"Yeah I'm fine. Wait so you are taking me out on a date?" _'Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes!' _I crossed my fingers under the table. He smiled.

"Si heromsa, why, are you not happy?" frown appeared on his lips.

"No, no, no, no, no! I'm actually really happy…." I blushed then looked down at my hands. I felt his warm hand cup my left cheek, cradling my face gently. Our eyes connected. The plates and cups were out of the way so he climbed over the table slightly, his forehead touch mine.

"I'm glad hermosa." His voice had reached an unknown tone, one full of honesty. My blush darkened, my gaze wavered until I finally looked away. I gulped, my heart beating against my rib cage. He placed his other hand on my other cheek, gently rubbing his thumb on it. He pressed his forehead against mine a bit harder but in a caring way; to let me know something, but what?

"Look at me Clover; please?" Slowly but surely I did as was told. As soon as I did I felt a pair of lips on my forehead. My heart beat quickened. The lump in my throat grew even more making it so I couldn't speak. His lips left my head before going back to our original position.

"Would you do me the honour of dancing with me, Clover?" I placed both my hands on tops of his.

"Hm hm!" I nodded; he chuckled lightly at my heavy blush. He gently kissed my cheek, my blush was still there.

"Gracias, hermosa."

* * *

Since the dance studio was free today so we just let ourselves in. Antonio brought some CD's in and changed into a similar outfit to the once he wore yesterday but he wore dance shoes instead of converse. Feliciano had given me a tight black dress which had a large, red carnation on the hip with a ribbon under it, the ribbon matched the dresses colour and slung over my hips going down to the start of my left thigh then going around the bottom of my back then back underneath the flower. The dress had spaghetti straps as well as a 'V' shaped neckline which had me extremely self-conscious. The bottom of it was ragged and wavy which was the part I really liked. It came down to my mid-thigh, I wore a pair of black 3 inch heels which was open toed but had many black straps making 'X's' all over my feet before being tied above my Achilles heel. Seychelles had bought them for me, she said they would suit the dress and would make my legs look longer. Hungary however said they made me look sexy. My mind always tells me that England,, America, Russia and France were listening in. I looked at my reflection, clipping a red carnation into my hair before brushing out any knots. I was done. Stepping out of the changing room with confidence, once I stepped onto the dance floor I could hear my heels clank against the wood. Antonio who was busy with the CD player looked my way. His mouth went wide, I blushed.

"What do you think?" I asked, twirling around like a kid in her first dress. I saw Antonio gulp; was that a blush on his cheeks?

"Y-you look amazing, hermosa!" I smiled.

"Why thank you." I said in a proper manner, doing a curtsey. I could hear him coming toward me. I looked up.

"Yes?" I asked with a grin.

"Is there anything that you're struggling with in dance?" I thought about it for a while until I finally came up with something.

"The Tango! None of my partners can keep up with me; one of them even dropped me when we did a dip!" He rubbed his chin, pondering about something before snapping his fingers. He ran to the stereo, pressing the play button before coming back to me. A short and snappy guitar came one and filled the room.

"Well I guess that I'm your new dance partner!" I raised an eyebrow, placing my hands on my hips.

"Once you pass the test." He gave me a confused looked before asking.

"What test hermosa?" I smirked.

"Oh nothing much, you've just gotta be better than all my other partners, not to mention you've gotta sweep me off my feet." He smirked, a certain glint in his eyes now shone.

"Sweep you off your feet huh? Like this?" He grabbed my hand, pulling me toward him. once both our bodies were touching he wrapped his right arm around my waist tightly, holding me against him whilst lacing our fingers together. His lips brushed my ear.

"How's that for starters, hermosa?" His hot breath made me shiver. I replied.

"Not bad, but I'm looking for the main course Antonio." He threw his head back in laughter before looking me in the eye. He grinned at me in a sneaky manner, pulling my left leg up gently, stroking my skin.

"Careful what you wish for, because the dessert's going to be a real treat, hermosa." With that he swept me off my feet, after that he definitely passed with an A*. Definitely.

* * *

The time we had went far too fast in my opinion, it was quarter to 12 and I was already back in my original clothes. I slipped on my ankle socks before stepping into my yellow converse (yes, yellow converse, hi-top converse!). I placed the ribbons back in my hair and ran outside to find Antonio, this time with his converse on. He nodded his head in a certain direction.

"I'll walk you there." I smiled.

"Thanks Antonio." We talked about some of the sites that I wanted to see and what I was studying, not to mention all the gossip during the world meetings.

"I didn't know that you and Seychelles were best friends!" We were practically inseparable.

"Yeah, I'm planning on visiting her with all the other girls too; I can't believe that Belarus actually agreed!" The walls of my university were now in sight and far too soon we were at the front gate. I turned to Antonio.

"Turns out my lecture ends at 1 so pick me up then, OK." He nodded.

"Sure thing chica." I waved goodbye.

" 'Till then" He grasped my hand before kissing my knuckles tenderly. His green eyes pierced through me.

" 'Till then, hermosa." I nodded. Once I turned around, I stumbled all the way to the doors.

I tapped my pen in time with the clocks second hand. _'C'mon, c'mon!' _Just 3 more minutes.

"OK does anyone have any questions before I take in the homework?" No one raised their hand.

_2 minutes._

"OK then, everyone -please- on your way out place your homework folders on my desk. That is all, you're dismissed." I packed up my things as quickly as possible, zipped up my bag, ran down the stairs, placed my homework on his desk and did a speedy Gonzales out the door. _'Down the stairs, go left and…' _I met the outside world. _'Date time!' _My mind screamed. I ran to the front gate only to meet a slick, cherry red Ferrari. And guess who was in the driver's seat?

"Hola hermosa" He said in a flirtatious manner whilst tilting his sun glasses down, looking at me over them.

"You have a Ferrari Antonio!?" He grinned.

"Surprise! Ahaha! I sure do chica. Hop in, it's date time." I blushed a bit at his wink. I placed my bag in the back seat, walked into the road and jumped into the passenger seat. I buckled up.

"So where are we going, Mr. Ferrari?" He laughed again before getting the engine started up.

"First we'll go take a trip." He pressed the accelerate making us go forward at an average speed, my hair blew behind me. I raised an eyebrow at the Spaniard.

"A trip to where?" I asked. He grinned, adjusting his glasses.

"To Barcelona." With that I was swept off my feet again.

* * *

Antonio had brought his camera and took loads of photos of us together, not to mention that he always took a picture of me whenever I wasn't looking. Right now me and Antonio were in a restaurant which was mildly busy with jazz music in the back. It was currently 8 o'clock and the sun was setting, Antonio knew what I was thinking so he got us a seat on a calcony. When our drinks came I started up a conversation.

"Wow Antonio, you sure know how to charm a girl, huh" he looked far more radiant now that he was in the suns ray. It made his tan glow, much more than mine did. He winked at me, playing with my fingers as he spoke sweet words to me.

"Well you're special to me hermosa. I don't mean to narcissistic or anything but normally the girls come to me, you're the first girl I've tried to make a move on first." Shocked definitely wasn't the word to describe how I felt, but for now I'll just stick to that word.

"Really?" He nodded. Our food came soon after that, we ate in a comfortable silence.

After eating we talked for some time, I looked up at the night sky; it was about 10 o'clock now. That was when I noticed it. There was a full moon. Feliciano always used to say that whenever there was a full moon, there was a chance that I'd find my true love.

"Hey Antonio." I said; he had already paid for the dinner after some debating.

"Si hermosa?" I turned to Antonio.

"Can I take you somewhere?" He looked surprised but gave in rather quickly.

"Sure chica." I chucked his car keys at him; he caught them in one hand. We soon made our way out of the restaurant. I felt right at home once I felt the warm summer night air. I quickly got into the car, Antonio following behind. It was a short drive, but for some reason, I knew that I'd remember this moment.

"Got left." He did so and after a couple more meters we reached our destination. I jumped out of the car (literally) and ran. Familiar flowers brushed my ankles. _Star gazers hill_. I picked up a white iris, inhaling its scent.

"Slow down hermosa!" I laughed, having a little spin before falling back into the flowers. I heard Antonio lying down next to me. I felt his gaze on my body.

"I wish I had a camera hermosa." I scoffed.

"Yeah yeah. I know I look average, well, below that actually. So don't call me something I'm not." I closed my eyes. I felt a presence above me. My eyes snapped open only to meet Antonio's emerald eyes. The blood rushed to my cheeks, I brought my hands up to his open chest and pushed him as hard as I could; he barely budged.

"A-A-Antonio, w-what are you doing?!"

"Don't say that you're not beautiful. I don't lie to you Clover!" I gulped, he blushed whilst placing one hand over both my fists, slowly opening them.

"Um, hermosa. I've got to tell you something." He pulled me up onto me feet.

"Yes?" I saw his arm was behind his back. He looked at me, his eyes almost glowing in the dark. He brought out a bouquet of dark red carnations and gypsophila's.

"I never believed in love at first sight but you're an exception. I-I've fallen for you Clover." I blushed, now knowing that he had the same feelings as I did for him. I watched as I light blush crept onto his cheeks.

"Y-You don't have to feel the same way though, hermosa, I-I- ..." I sighed.

"_Idiota_." I mumbled. I grasped the flowers and stole them from his grasp. Taking a step toward him I placed my forearms on his chest and gently placed my lips on his. He wrapped his arms around my waist tilting me back a bit, my body against his. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach. I wrapped my arms around his neck, I was about to pull away but he growled. I felt him push me back until I was on my back.

"A-Antonio!" He tucked his arms under my waist before sealing my lips with his. He finally pulled away.

"I've been waiting to do that for far too long, hermosa." I laughed. He kissed my neck gently before pressing his forehead against my own.

"Ti amo." I said to him lovingly. He kissed my forehead before looking at me with his emerald eyes.

"Te amo Clover." And with that we sealed the promise with a kiss. Feliciano was right; I found my true love during a full moon. I lay there under the stars and moon in Antonio's arm; where I was meant to be.

* * *

**Amaya: OK I hope you enjoy this, rather long one shot and I'm sorry if there are lots of typos I'll try and get to sorting them out. Please comment, it gets annoying when I see lots of favourites but no comments! Tell me what's good and what's bad, I just came back from holiday so give me a break! If you want more Hetalia one shots by me please just tell me it would really make me happy and I'm sorry if Spain is out of character I don't really know his character very well! Review and comment please! Hermosa means beautiful and chica means girl by the way! **


End file.
